uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Uropi bird's eye view
Alphabet and pronunciation There are 24 letters. Each letter corresponds to a sound and each sound to a letter. a b c d e f g h i j ʒ k l m n o p r s t u v w z *'a, e, i, o, u' are pronounced as in Italian or Spanish : casa, solo, vino, luna, pepe *'c '''is pronounced as «'sh'»' shut''' *'ʒ' is pronounced as «s» in pleasure* *'g' is always pronounced as in''' give''' *'r' is rolled''' as in Spanish *'''j is pronounced as «'y'» in boy or yoghurt *'s' is pronounced as in save or class All the other letters are pronounced as in English *''' This letter corresponds to the international phonetic symbol 'ʒ '''for the French, Portuguese, Rumanian sound 'j (= s''' in '''measure). Diphtongs *'Ai, aj' are pronounced as y''' in 'by, why : '''ex ': aj, paj, vaiz *'Ei, ej' are pronounced as ay in pay, say '''ex : '''pej, lej, bej *'Ij' is pronounced as French''' ille''' in fille '''ex. '''bij, cijo, perij *'Oi, oj' are pronounced as oy in boy, toy '''ex : '''coj, foj, soin *'Ui, uj' are pronounced oo + y '''as French '''ouille in mouille '''ex : '''duj, muj, ruin *'Au, aw' are pronounced as ow in''' cow, how''' ex : Paul, paw, bawo *'Ou, ow' are pronounced as ow in''' low', '''o' in nose '''ex : '''goul *'Eu, ew' are pronounced as eu in Italian or Spanish Europa '''ex : '''Europa The verb The Uropi verbal system can be summed up with 3 formulas:(o – an - en), (Ø – ì – ev) and (ve-o, se-an, av-en, vid-en). Three verbal forms '-o -an –en '= Infinitive & Participles *'''-O = Infinitive. Ex : '''skrivo, liso, sopo, jedo = to write, to read, to sleep, to eat *'''-AN = Present participle. Ex : 'san, skrivan, flan, sopan '= being, writing, blowing, sleeping *-EN = Past participle. Ex : 'lisen, jeden, flen, opren '= read, eaten, blown, open Three simple tenses 'Ø – ì – ev '= '''Present, Past, Conditional *''Ø (no ending or -e''' ending''' when pronouncing is impossible) = Present.' 'Ex: '''skriv, lis, sop, jed '= ''write(s), read(s), sleep(s), eat(s), se, ste, fle, opre' = is, stand, blow, open *'''-Ì = Past. Ex: ''sì, avì, oprì, sopì ''= was, had, opened, slept *-EV = Conditional. Ex : ''sev, avev, lisev, venev = would be, have, read, come Three auxiliairies '''So '(to be), Avo (to have), Vido (to get) + 1 particle: Ve''' *'VE-O' (ve + infinitive) = Future. Ex: ve so, ve avo, ve sopo '= will be, will have, will sleep *'SE-AN (to be + present participle) = The durative Form (progressive or continuous). It is used to insist on the duration, the continuity of an action (= to be + Ving). Ex: se lisan, se sopan '= is reading, is sleeping *'AV-EN (to have + past participle) = past tenses. **'Av-en '= Present Perfect. Ex : av jeden, av venen '= has eaten, has come **'Avo + -en 'is also used to form the ''pluperfect ''('avì-en. Ex: avì sopen '= had slept) **and the ''past conditional: '''Avev-en, ex.': avev aven '= would have had) *'VID-EN '(to get + past participle) = ''Passive. Ex: 'Vid jeden, vidì tuden, ve vido opren''' = is (gets) eaten, got (was) killed, will be open. Personal pronouns and possessives We should add the indefinite pronoun UN = one, and the reflexive pronoun SIA '''= oneself (sio''' = to oneself, possessive siu = one’s')' . The verb remains the same whatever the''' person.' Conjugation *Affirmative : '''personal pronoun + verb ' *Interrogative : verb + personal pronoun *Negative : personal pronoun + verb + NE Ex : I skriv, he lisì, ce ve sopo '= I write, he read, she will sleep '''Piv tu ?, Venì he ? Zavev lu ? '= Do you drink ? Did he come ? Would they know ? 'Nu vol ne, vu av ne vizen '= We don’t want, you haven’t seen 'De beb sì sopan, je v’ne liuvo '= The baby was sleeping, it won’t rain 'Avev vu iten za ? Tu jed ne '= Would you have gone there ? You don’t eat Articles In Uropi, there are '''2 articles. *The definite article''' de = the, for all nouns. Ex : 'de man, de mata, de kat, de hase '= the man, the mother, the cat, the houses. *The indefinite article ''u, un ''(in front of a vowel) = a, an ; doesn’t exist in the plural. Ex : u kun, u kuna, un ovel, mane, kate''' = a dog, a bitch, a bird, men, cats Noun In Uropi there are 2 types of nouns ''': the nouns ending in a '''consonant and the nouns ending in '-a' *All masculine nouns end in a consonant. '''They designate only '''male sexed beings and correspond to the pronoun he ' '= he. *Ex : man, kun, pater, frat, kwal, doktor '= man, dog, father, brother, horse, doctor * *All '''feminine '''nouns end in '-a. '''Ex : ʒina, kata, mata, sesta, kwala = woman, she-cat, mother, sister, mare. They designate only '''female sexed beings and correspond to the pronoun ce ' '= she. **'Feminine '''nouns can be '''formed' by adding –a to masculine '''nouns ex : '''kat > kata ** *All the other nouns are neuter ; '''they correspond to the pronoun '''je = it. They end either in a consonant or in –a. E'''x : '''has, tag, strad, luc, vag, natùr, kina, teatra, dia, sta, vima= house, roof, street, light, car, nature, cinema, theatre, day, place, winter. Plural *The nouns ending in a consonant'' '''take an' -'E.' '' *'Ex ' : 'hase, mane, vage, kune, frate '= houses, men, cars, dogs, brothers *The nouns ending in '-a ' take an '''-S. *Ex : katas, kinas, tiotas, dias, aktoras '''= she-cats, cinemas, aunts, days, actresses. The genitive It is the '''possessive phrase ('s). It is the last trace of the old Indo-european declension system; it remains in most of the present European languages: Slavic, Baltic, Germanic languages (except Dutch), Greek, Rumanian, Albanian, Armenian, etc. *The nouns ending in a consonant take an '-i', in the singular, '-is' in the plural. *Ex : mani = man’s, vagi = car-, of a car, kuni = dog’s, kwalis = horses’, de kunis = the dogs’, de tage de hasis = the roofs of the houses, de kun mi patri '''= my father’s dog, '''de luce de vagis = the lights of the cars. * *For the nouns in –a, the –a is replaced by '-u '''in the singular, '-us in the plural. *Ex: '''veste ʒinus = women’s clothes, de fram ti sestu = your sister’s friend, un aktora kinu = a film star (cinema actress) , de mata mi kuzinu = my cousin’s mother * *The genitive can be used to form adjectives from nouns. *Ex : noc = nuit > noci = night-, nightly, noci ovel = night bird, diu fafìl = (day) butterfly, man > mani = man’s, masculine, mani veste = men’s clothes, mani moda = men’s fashion * *The genitive is used to form compounds. *Ex: vag + luc > vagilùc = «car light », headlight, vod '''= water + '''fal = fall > vodifàl = waterfall, strad = street + lamp = lamp > stradilàmp = streetlamp, vima '= winter + '''sport > vimusporte '= winter sports, '''kina + stel = étoile > kinustèl = film star Prepositions *'a' to *'ane '''without *'be at *'berù '''behind *'do 'towards *'dod 'since *'for 'before *'gon 'against *'in 'in, into *'instà instead *'intra '''between *'ki with *'obte '''in spite of *'ov about *'po '''for *'pos after *'pro '''in front of *'slogan 'according to *'su 'on *'sube 'above *'tis 'till *'tra 'across *'trawan 'during *'tru 'through *'ude 'under *'us 'out of *'usim 'except *'uve 'over Adjectives In Uropi adjectives are '''invariable '; They are always placed '''in front of '''the noun. Ex : '''u jun man, mi seni mata, nar kate, '''de somu dias, u famos aktora' = a young man, my old mother, black cats, the summer days, a famous actress. Comparatives *'''Greater degree: ''maj… te = more…, …er than. Ex : '''ce se maj jun te i '= she is younger than me (I) *'Lesser degree: 'min… te ''= less… than, not so… as. Ex : '''vu se min alti te he '= you are not so tall as him (he) *'Equal degree: 'os… te ''= as… as. Ex : '''he se os glaj te tu '= he is as merry as you Superlatives *'Greater degree': de maj… '' '= the most… (or''' 'de ' + adjective + -es'). Ex :' di flor se de maj bel, de beles''' = this flower is the most beautiful *'Lesser degree: 'de min… ''= the least… Ex : '''he se de min seni 'od tale '= he is the least old of all.' Numbers *0' nul ' *1' un ' *2' du ' *3' tri ' *4' kwer''' *5''' pin ' *6 '''ses' *7''' sep ' *8' oc''' *9''' nev''' *10''' des ' *11' desùn ' *12' desdù''' *20 dudes *30''' trides''' *100''' sunte''' *200''' dusunte''' *1,000''' tilie''' *3,000 tritilie *1,000,000''' un miliòn''' *1,000,000,000 un miliàrd Ex : 574 = pinsunte sesdes kwer 2 350 819 = du milione trisunte pindes tilie ocsunte desnèv Ordinal numbers''' '''Pri = 1st, duj = 2nd, trij = 3rd, kweri = 4th, pini = 6th, sesi = 6th, sepi = 7th, etc. The time Ka hor se je ? '= What time is it ? '''Je s’ un (hor) '= It’s one o’clock 'Je s’ midià '= It’s twelve o’clock (noon) 'Je s’ du id dudes '= It’s twenty past two 'Je s’ midià id des '= it’s ten past twelve 'Je s’ tri min des '= it’s ten to three 'Je s’oc min kwert '= it’s a quarter to eight 'Je s’ kwer id mij '= it’s half past four 'Je s’ nev id kwert '= it’s a quarter past nine 'Be ka hor inìz de konsèrt ? '= What time is the concert ? 'Be dudes id mij ' = At half past eight pm *'''Hor = hour *'minùt' = minute *'sekùnd' = second The date The days of the week *'Lundia '= Monday *'Mardia '= Tuesday *'Mididia '= Wednesday *'Zusdia '= Thursday *'Wendia '= Friday *'Sabadia '= Saturday *'Soldia '= Sunday The months of the year *'Janvar '= January *'Febrar '= February *'Mars '= March *'Aprìl '= Avril *'Maj '= May *'Ʒun '= June *'Ʒul '= July *'Agùst '= Augus *'September '= September *'Oktober '= October *'November '= November *'December '= December Odia se 26i (dudes sesi) September 2005 (dutilie pin) '= Today is 26 September 2005 '''Be pri Maj '= on 1st May, '''be 11i (desuni) November = on 11th November *'Jesta '= yesterday *'Odia '= today *'Domòr' = tomorrow *'Forjesta '= day before yesterday *'Posdomòr '= day after tomorrow *'Tri dias for '= three days ago *'In tri dias '= in three days The seasons Verna '= spring, '''soma '= summer, '''otèm = autumn, vima = winter Origin of Uropi words Uropi words stem from the common Indo-European roots '''which gave birth to most of the words used '''today '''in nearly all European languages (apart from Hungarian, Finnish and Estonian.) For example the root '''sāwel* = sun > Uropi sol can be found in Latin, Italian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Rumanian, Swedish, Danish, Norwegian, English, German, Dutch, Russian, Polish, Czech, Serbo-Croatian…, Lithuanian, Lettish, Greek, Welsh, Breton, + Sanskrit and Hindi. The root mātār* = mother > Uropi mata can be found in Greek, Latin, Italian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Swedish, Danish, Norwegian, English, German, Dutch, Russian, Polish, Czech, Serbo-Croatian…, Lithuanian, Lettish, Albanian, Armenian, Gaelic, Breton, + Sanskrit, Hindi, Farsi (Persian), etc… Here are a few examples of Indo-European roots which gave birth to basic Uropi vocabulary: Pətēr* = father > U. '''''pater,' bhrātār* '= brother > U. frat,'' sūnús*''' = son > U. son, mori* '''= sea > U. ''mar'', snighws*''' = snow > U. snev, stāyō* = to stand > U. sto, sed-* = to sit > U. sedo, leghmi* = to lie > U. leʒo, gwīwō* = to live''' > U. ''ʒivo'', mer-*''' = to die > U. moro, mēns* = month > U. mon, dyēus* '''= day > U. ''dia'', édmi*''' = to eat > U. jedo, pibō = to drink > U. pivo, gwous* = ox > U. gov, kwōn = dog > U. '''''kun, etc. Uropi gathers the terms '''which are common''' to most''' European languages (Indo-European roots, international words, borrowings, calques, etc.) It is the greatest common denominator between European languages. A few simple sentences 'Piv tu ne bir ? '''Don’t you drink beer ? '''Di se bel voke ! '''These are fine words ! '''Di bib se Petri '''This book is Peter’s '''I nud okle '''I need glasses '''Tu staj be dom '''You stay at home '''Mi sesta jeg pianò '''My sister plays the piano '''He av ne mozen veno '''He couldn’t come '''I se leʒan su ruk '''I’m lying on my back '''Is verem se bel i v’ito pasìto '''If the weather is fine I’ll go for a walk '''I av iten kopo u romàn '''I have gone and bought a novel '''I ve diko ja vo domòr '''I’ll show it to you tomorrow '''He pragì mo kamòl kostì de vin '''He asked me how much the wine cost '''Un rekonì ha od dal '''He could be recognized from afar Prefixes and suffixes Prefixes ''(See prepositions) *'a-' = *# arrival *# to make + verb ex : '''veno = to come > aveno = to arrive. Ex : frajo = to fear > afrajo '= to frighten *'an- '= un-, -less (adjectives) ex : '''justi '= fair '> anjusti '= unfair *'ap- '= off, away ex : '''duto = to lead > apduto = to abduct, to kidnap *'be- '= fixing, setting, seizing, holding ex : cepo = to seize > becepo = to receive *'di- '= reverse action, un-, de- ex : deto = to do, dideto = to undo *'dis- '= scattering, splitting, breaking up ex : part = part > disparto = to share *'for- '= before, pre- , fore- ex : vizo = to see, forvizo = to foresee *'gon- '= against, anti- counter- ex : dezo = to say > gondezo = to contradict *'in- '= movement inward ex : muvo = move > inmuvo = move (feelings) *'intra- '= reciprocity, inter- ex : mico '''= to mix, '''intramico = to intermix *'ko- '= with, together, co-, con-, com- ex : varko = to work > kovarko = to collaborate *'niz- '= down, downward ex : volto = to turn round > nizvolto = to capsize *'ob- '= obstacle ex : falo = to fall > obfàl = accident *'od- '= provenance, origin ex : veno = to come, odvenad = origin *'op- '= up, upwards ex : duto = to lead > opduto = to educate *'pas- '= passage, past ex : ito = to go > pasìto = to go for a walk *'per- '= pejorative, deterioration, ex : curo = to swear > percuro = to betray one’s oath *'po- '= goal, purpose ex : mozo = can, be able > pomozo = to enable *'pos- '= after, following, post- ex : pero = to carry > pospero = to postpone *'pro- '= movement forward ex : seto = to put > proseto = to introduce, present *'re- '= repetition, re- ex : geno = to be born > regeno = to be born again *'ru- '= back, backwards, return ex : voko = to speak > ruvoko = to answer *'su- '= on, to add ex : flujo = to flow > suflujo = to flood *'sube- '= above, over, super- ex : seto = to put > subeseto = to superpose *'tra- '= crossing, transition, trans- ex : davo = to give > tradavo = to pass on, transmit *'tru- '= through ex : vizo = to see > truvizi = see-through, transparent *'ude- '= under, sub- ex : kut = skin > udekuti = subcutaneous *'us- '= out, outside, ex- ex : kluzo = to close > uskluzo = to exclude *'uve- '= over, too much ex : deto = to do > uvedeto = to overdo, exaggerate Suffixes *'''-ad = verbal or adjectival noun. Ex : '''akto = to act > aktad = action, bel > belad = beauty *'''-id, -ij = nouns from adjectives in '''–i, -ic. Ex : veri ' = true '> verid = truth, peric > perij = danger *'''-or -a = agent. Ex : '''liso = to read > lisor, -a = reader *'''-ìst, -a = specialist or supporter. Ex : '''dant = tooth > dantìst = dentist, komunìst, etc… *'''-an, -a = in a certain state, inhabitants. Ex : '''pod = foot > podan = pedestrian, Roman = Roman *'''-en, -a = undergoing. Ex : '''akulpo = to accuse > akulpen = accused *'''-èl = object used to. Ex : '''koto = to cut > kotèl = knife *'''-ar = bearing or containing. Ex : '''pir = pear > pirar = pear tree, ac '''> '''acar = ashtray *'''-ia = place (for ex : countries, etc.) Ex : '''koko = to cook, kokia = kitchen, Francia = France Other languages Français Category:English